Elka Doom
Elka Doom is one of the campers at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp in Psychonauts. She is voiced by Victoria Hoffman. Biography Elka's sole interest is boys, and when she breaks up with Nils Lutefisk, she immediately gets together with J.T. on the rebound. This means war between her and J.T.'s best friend Chops over his attention. Right before the start of Basic Braining, if Razputin Aquato goes to talk to Elka, J.T., and Chops talking next to one of the Kids' Cabins, they ignore him and hurry to Oleander's class, where they can be seen awkwardly hanging from a trapeze together before plummeting down. Later, Elka is outside the GPC, talking to Dogen Boole about Nils and how she misses him, before quickly covering that fact up by talking about how great J.T. is. Dogen clearly isn't paying attention in the slightest. Before going to Milla's Dance Party she can be found arguing with Nils outside the GPC. Near nightfall, she outright tells Chops he should back off, as she considers J.T. to be solely hers. Meanwhile, J.T. is overhearing their conversation around a corner, starting to feel guilty about his treatment of his friend Chops. After rebraining Elka and Nils, they get back together and hold hands outside the Main Lodge. Elka tells Raz he should leave them, as they clearly want to be alone. Psychic Abilities *Invisibility- Seen when playing hide and seek with Vernon Tripe. *Levitation- In Milla's mind. *Precognition Quotes *"Nils!" *"Oh my god!" *"I don't care!" *"Hey! Telling secrets is very rude! Dogen, what did he tell you?" *"Get that thing away from me before I stick it in your eye socket and sew it to your brain!" *(Being picked up with Telekinesis) "Hey! Grow up, Razputin!" *(Talking to her after she tells Chops to stay away from J.T.) "Razputin? NOT RIGHT NOW!" Trivia *Clairvoyance reveals Elka (as well as Kitty Bubai and Franke Athens) sees Razputin as an annoying fly. *When first shown Sasha's Button, Elka lets out a gasp before saying that she doesn't care (This is due to Raz originally saying he found it in the Boy's lodge and it looks like it's from a dress). Subsequent showing of said button causes her to threaten to gouge out Raz's eyes and sew said button to his brain. *If you rebrain Elka without Nills she will ask to be left alone in the place where she and Nills first spoke of their love, indicating they became a couple there. *Elka's favorite movies are Dead Zone and Pride and Prejudice. *Most boy crazy camper, and also pretty bossy. *The fact that she is the most boy crazy and Nils is the most lady crazy, is ironic because they end up together. *Psychadet rank: Psychic Scout *Hometown: Odgen, UT *She has a LOT of hair that takes up the majority of her head, her bangs are as big as her face. She keeps it all together with her pink ribbon. Gallery ElkaConcept.png|Concept art. ElkaConceptArt.png|Another concept art for Elka. ElkaHead.png|texture sheet ElkaBody.png|texture sheet Elkaa.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidElka.png|polaroid photo Raz 37.png|Using clairvoyance on Elka Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Females Category:Psychics